Strength
by Lady u-neek
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a once bright happy teen, now has to face life without her special someone, while finding a way to rid herself of her abuseve step family. Will She Ever Find A way Out? Read On To Find Out! 6L3TTA BAB3


All right! Time to buckle down and write this story! You all have been waitin wayyyyy too long for me to come back!

* * *

Summary: 

Inuyasha Takashi, a playboy/ all around bad boy. He is apart of the rich crowd… though he doesn't show it through attitude. He left his little town in Japan to go to America and go to college there.

Miroku Hoshi, a _really _big womanizer, and pervert, he is Inuyasha's right hand man, and will do anything for attention. Especially from Sango.

Kagome Higurashi, A good girl, new to the whole 'College Girl' title she has been given. She is very smart, although she makes mistakes, like everybody else. Her Mother Izumi, passed away when she was sixteen, so she was left with her step dad, Naraku. Her real father died when she was twelve, and left her with a special secret…

Sango Taijiya, Kagome's best friend of six years, and Miroku's secret admirer, even though no one could tell… She lives in her own dorm, at college,

* * *

'Italics'Thoughts 

" "Speaking

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome's POV

' _Why me?' I thought desperately _

'_Why?'_

'_What did I do to him?'_

'_When will this end?'_

I picked myself up off the bloody ground, and carefully examined the wounds.

I hissed when I touched my stomach.

I then reached for the first aid kit I cleverly hid behind the toilet.

My face showed traces of tears, but no burses. Never my face.

I grabbed the cleansing wipe and started dabbing at the cut on my arm.

Twenty minutes later the kit was once again hid back in its spot, and the bloody bathroom tile once again white.

Kouga, my stepbrother, and one of my constant tormenters came in.

"You cleaned the floor nicely," said Kouga sarcastically

"Please leave Kouga" I said weakly "Please"

He let out a deep chuckle

"Afraid Ka-Go-Me?" He said with venom spilling off every syllable.

He lifted me off the ground, and carried me into his room, and dropped me on the ground.

I screamed out loudly

I had to will myself not to cry. I refused to cry in front of _him_.

" Ya know… If I wanted to I could make you scream all night…" he smiled devilishly

I stayed silent

" Come on Kagome. Get mad like last time. You look sexy when you're mad"

"Please Kouga" I said tears threatening to spill over on to my white porcelain cheeks. He sat on me and I screamed again

"Please what Kagome?" He said smiling the same smile at me

"Please leave me alone!" I screamed as he roughly grabbed my breast

"What was that?" He asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed as he grabbed it harder

He got off of me and told me to start dinner before Naraku comes home.

He walked out, and left me alone in the dark. Exactly how I felt… alone in the dark.

I used my now almost healed arms to hoist myself up, and my legs (which were still wobbly) to walk to the kitchen. I took out the necessary supplies to make Ramen.

I remembered that it Inuyasha's favorite. My eyes almost instaintly teared up.

_'Damn' _I thought _'Why did I have to think about **him **now? I wish I never met him! But damn I miss him. This wouldn't be happening now, if Inuyasha never left me for America. I remember all the good times with him. _

Flash Back 

"Inuyasha?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah 'Gome?"

"Um... Im really gonna miss you."

"Me too. But its just for

Flash Back (Whee! Into the past!) 

Kouga's POV 

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes Kouga?"

"Since Kagome is my step sister is it wrong to…"

"To…?"

"T-t-tolikeher! I said quickly

I missed the sly grin he was wearing because I was looking at the floor.

"No… I suppose not, as long as Izumi doesn't know… And neither can her friend Inuyasha."

"Why can't they know?"

"They may object to you liking her"

"Oh. Ok! Thanks." And I ran out

Naraku's POV 

I knew the real reason he couldn't tell Inuyasha, he would instantly object. And I could tell by Kouga's sent that he liked her more than he let on. I would have to get Inuyasha out of the way for Kouga. Inuyasha was probably, no definitely too strong for Kouga to fight.

End Flash Back (Awwww :( )

Kagome's Pov

_'When Inuyasha was around, i never got hit, kicked, punched, slaped, or anything!_

_why did he have to leave me? _

_Why couldnt he stay!? _

I heard Kouga open the front door, and he Shouted out he was leaving.

I gave no kind of responce.

As the Ramen boiled i ran upstairs, Oblivious the red light blinking on the phone.

* * *

Alright... So, dont hate me! I havent updated in a while! I soo sorry! I promise to keep up w/ this story! Sorry 4 any spelling and Grammar mistakes. My 1st rated M story. Hope I do good. I dnt kno if ne lemons will b in it. I'm young okay?! JK. Well i am young but thats not the point. ; ) 

Please Review! The chappies will get longer I promise! And plz give ANY suggestions.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo


End file.
